


Shades of Grey

by theflowerchildandthepunk



Series: The Tomlinson Family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 Year Old Harry, 23 year old Louis, Blind Harry, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Like, M/M, and not even long, and written in like five hours, blind child, if people like this, im a sad person, im sorry, none of the other boys extist, or something, sorry - Freeform, then ill make a sequel, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerchildandthepunk/pseuds/theflowerchildandthepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yellow feels like sunshine and flowers.” Darcy said immediately, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. “And blue feels like cold days. Green feels like tummy aches and grass. Red feels like holding hands with someone safe. Pink feels like your cheeks heating up. Orange feels like Halloween candy and crunchy leaves. Black feels like our cat Misty. My favorite it purple, daddy says it feels like Princess dresses and tea parties.”  Harry’s heart of ice melted into a puddle on the floor and this has been the first time in eight years that anything connected to being blind doesn’t make him feel like he’s in his own personal level of hell.</p><p>or the one where Harry is blind, Louis has a daughter named Darcy, and Darcy just wants Harry to tuck her in forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in the span of like five hours and it's not even that long. I fail at life.  
> Also, not edited because again. I fail at life.  
> I don't own One Direction, if I did then I wouldn't be writing on a shitty laptop borrowed from my mom.  
> Enjoy?

When Harry was eleven, he go in an accident. His seatbelt hadn’t clicked into place and he just left it off, thinking to himself that if it was his time, then he would go with as much dignity an eleven year old could muster. He ended up being thrown into the windshield of the car and the broken glass got into his eyes, leaving him blind without any chance of seeing again. His mum had cried so hard at the hospital that he offered to give her his bed and that’s when he decided he would deal with not being able to see with humor, make everyone around him laugh because no one wants to be friends with the blind kid unless he had something to offer, something to ease the burden of helping him when all they really wanted to do was let him loose in a field and see if he could find a way out. They did that, eventually, laughing their arses off when he cried out for help or fell down over the rocks in his path. He cried so much that he tasted blood when his mum found him, curled up in himself while his “friends” tried to tell him they were sorry for leaving him alone, that they had just wanted to have some fun. Kids were shitty human beings. And then they had moved two weeks later, his sister and mum helping him pack all of his things into tidy little boxes before they told him to say goodbye to a town that ran out of love for him when he had lost his eyesight. His sister, Gemma, had laughed when he just flipped it off before slowly climbing his way into the backseat of their car, double checking to make sure his seatbelt was clicked into place this time. The next eight years of his life were dedicated to learning a new town and new ways to do everything he was used to doing on his own, getting home schooled because kids were shitty human beings and his mum refused to let him be used as a means of entertainment ever again.

“You’re going.” Harry rolled over to where he heard his mum’s voice, making what he hoped would be a very distasteful face to comment. “You’re going and you’re going to do so with a smile on your face, Haz. It’ll be good for you.” Harry sighed and flopped onto his back, making grabby hands upward so she would come sit next to him on the living room floor and play with his hair like she did when he was younger. He smiled softly when he felt her hands carding through his curls and leaned into the touch, feeling around for her knee so he could squeeze it. “Mum. It’s a group of blind people talking about being blind. It’s literally the blind leading the blind. I know how to be blind, I don’t need any pointers. Why do I have to go? I can just stay home and listen to trashy telly with Gems and still be just as blind.” Harry was whining and he knew it, cringing at the tone of his own voice but he really didn’t want to go to this group meeting, not when he could stay home and get the same amount of nothing in return. “Harry Edward Styles, you’re going and that’s final.” He just rolled his eyes as best as he could, relying on muscle memory for that one and curled up on his side so he could he fall asleep and stop listening to his mum talk about how he was going, because he wasn’t. He was an adult, 19 for Christ sake, and he made his own decisions.

He ended up going. Gemma had rudely woke him up, tugging on his hair until he woke up with a pout and told him to get his arse in the car so she could go meet up with her friends after she dropped him off; and he knew how much she just wanted to have a few hours of not having to deal with him to herself so he piled into the front seat and let her help him into the building that the meeting was being held in. “Just, don’t break yourself or anyone else. And I’ll be waiting out front when it’s over, just wait for me by the door, yeah? I love you!” Gemma said, pecking him on the cheek and helping him sit down in one of the chairs before leaving him alone. Twenty minutes later and he wanted to gouge his brain out with a plastic spoon. Hell, he would even let Gemma and her friends give him a full makeover at this point if it meant that he didn’t have to be here anymore and listen to the leader drone on and on about how being blind doesn’t have to hold them back in life. Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair, hoping that he didn’t fall out of it like he usually did in new places when he didn’t know how things worked or were set up, and started doing weird little dance moves in his chair in hope that it would weird the leader out enough for him to stop talking. It didn’t work. Maybe he couldn’t see like he said he could.

“How about we go around the circle and share our stories, yeah? Get to know each other before next week’s meeting. Harry, would you like to start?” Harry groaned in his head before clearing his throat and sitting up straighter, not that anyone could see his efforts in the first place. “‘m Harry. Obviously. I’ve been blind since I was eleven, car accident. I’m nineteen now and it still sucks just as much. Um. We moved here a few weeks after the accident so I could start over, let’s just say kids are tiny little demons. I can’t really remember how things look like anymore. Started loosing that about two years ago and that’s about it. So, yeah.” Harry mumbled and really didn’t pay attention to anything until the last person, the shy voice of a child and it sounded like pixie dust. “I’m Darcy. I’m seven and I’ve never been able to see. My daddy, his name is Louis, say hi daddy!” Harry smiled at her enthusiasm and practically swooned when he heard her father talk. “Darcy, baby, this is about you. Not daddy. Hello, though. Nice to meet you all.” Harry heard a giggle and assumed it came from Darcy because he heard Louis sigh fondly at his daughter. “Well, daddy tries to tell me what things look like and what colors feel like what. It’s really fun. And the kids at school hold my hand when we play so I don’t get lost, which means I’m always it when we play hide and seek!” Harry frowned at that, it sounded more like she was it because she couldn’t see but she seemed happy enough and they were only seven year olds. How mean could they be? He was pulled out of his train of thought when the leader asked Darcy to explain what she meant by what colors felt like what.

“Yellow feels like sunshine and flowers.” Darcy said immediately, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. “And blue feels like cold days. Green feels like tummy aches and grass. Red feels like holding hands with someone safe. Pink feels like your cheeks heating up. Orange feels like Halloween candy and crunchy leaves. Black feels like our cat Misty. My favorite it purple, daddy says it feels like Princess dresses and tea parties.”  Harry’s heart of ice melted into a puddle on the floor and this has been the first time in eight years that anything connected to being blind doesn’t make him feel like he’s in his own personal level of hell. “What about brown?” Harry couldn’t help the words that slipped out of his mouth but he remembered his hair was brown and he just wanted to know what this angel had to say about colors. He heard shuffling and quiet whispers, fiddling with his fingers until Darcy answered him again. “Daddy says your hair feels like melted chocolate and cupcake frosting and puppy cuddles. Now I want to touch it. Can I touch it?” Harry laughed and the smile on his face was the biggest he’s had in a long time, which means he probably had what Gems called his frog face on. Not that he cared, no one could see it anyway.

“Maybe another time, love. It’s time to leave.” Louis said and Harry deflated, Darcy was adorable and he would love to spend time with her. He waited until everyone had shuffled out of the room, grunting in acknowledgement to the  ‘same time and day next week!’ that their leader called out after them. He walked outside with the help of his cane, he hated the thing but he hated falling a lot more and leaned his shoulder on the edge of the building, right by the door so Gemma could find him. He felt a tug on his pant leg and almost let out a scream, clutching at his racing heart with one hand while the other helped guide him into a sitting position on the ground. “Darcy! Love, I told you that daddy would say something so you didn’t scare him. Please apologize to him.” Louis said sternly and Harry felt tiny hands grab onto his, squeezing before he felt the tiny hands patting up his legs until there was a tiny body in his lap. “I’m sorry, Mister. But daddy said you were the one with the melty chocolate hair and I really wanted to play with it. Can I touch it?” Harry was still in a bit of shock and all that came out of his mouth was an “unghhf”, but Darcy seemed to take that as a yes and drug her tiny hands through his curls; giggling to herself when she got her fingers twisted in his hair. “I’m sorry about her, she just really likes new people. It’s a Tomlinson thing, I suppose.” Louis said quietly and Harry could feel him sit down next to him and his daughter, the heat from his body making Harry want to curl up in Louis’ lap like Darcy did to Harry. “It’s not a problem at all, mate. Her mum must have her hands full with her when you aren’t around though.” Harry chuckled and winced when Darcy tugged a little too hard on one of his curls, arms moving to hold Darcy closer to his chest because he felt her slipping a little off of his lap.

“No mum. My ex-husband and I got a surrogate, first time parents who thought they had the right to be selfish and want someone to be parts of them, and when he found out Darcy was blind he just up and left. Said it was too much pressure on a parent. So, I have my hands full with her.” Louis explained and Harry felt the insides of his body bubble, and maybe it should have been weird but Harry’s always been a mess so he just went with it, smiling in the general direction of where he thought Louis’ face was. Gemma came and got him fifteen minutes later, after Darcy had fallen asleep in Harry’s lap with her hands still stuck in his hair.

It became a Thing. Louis would come with Darcy every week and sit beside Harry during the meeting and then they would sit outside and talk while Harry waited on Gemma. It was a lovely Thing, Harry was quite attached to it and it was only the sixth week. Today they were talking about how much Darcy loved their cat Misty, who turns out to only have three legs. “Daddy got her for me because he said we were both different and we both needed love.” Darcy said from her perch on Harry’s lap, this time playing with the rings on his fingers instead of his hair. “Daddy was very right then. Misty sounds lovely, Darc.” Harry told her and she nuzzled her face into his chest before reaching a hand out for and patting around for Louis. “Daddy, can he come meet Misty? He needs love too, doesn’t he?” Darcy was very smart for a seven year old, Harry thought. He felt Louis shrug from his spot beside Harry on the ground and he blushed, squeezing his arms around Darcy so he wouldn’t lean into the muscle of Louis’ shoulder. He was in a little too deep, maybe, and he was alright with that. In his head, he and Louis were already married and Darcy had another cat to go with Misty and they lived happily ever after. He was pulled from his fairytale when Louis put his hand on Harry’s thigh and poked the slight chub there. “You could come over, if you wanted. To, you know, meet Misty. Hang out with Darc. And me. I could make dinner and you could just stay the night if you wanted, it can be a Thing.” Louis rambled and Harry pulled out his phone to call his mum before Louis could even move his hand from Harry’s thigh.

An hour later he was at Louis’ place, lap full of Darcy and Misty while Louis snuck in pictures on his phone so he could set them as his new home screen. He wasn’t creepy, he just liked the way Harry and Darcy looked together. So, maybe he was a little creepy but whatever. It happens. “Pizza and juice sound good? I’d offer booze but I don’t think I can handle a drunk Harry and hyper Darcy at the same time.” Louis laughed and Harry just smiled at the room because he was too busy with Darcy and Misty to try and figure out where Louis’ voice had come from. “Heeey. I’m not that bad, you’ve never seen me drunk either. So.” Harry stuck his tongue out and smiled to himself when he heard Louis laugh. Maybe that should be Harry’s new job, making Louis laugh. He loved the sound and the way it made his stomach flutter. It was a Thing. He helped Louis tuck Darcy in after they finished their pizza and juice, kissing her on the forehead with just a little help from Louis and telling her he would see her in the morning. “Night, Harry! I love you, you let me play with your hair and you make daddy stutter. Hurry up and do whatever grown ups do so you can tuck me in all the time. Night Daddy, don’t forget to leave my door open so Misty can come inside. I love you.” Darcy was very smart for a seven year old and Louis herded Harry out of Darcy’s room and back into the living room, helping him sit on the couch before going somewhere and coming back with two glasses full of something cold. “I can handle drunk Harry when he’s by himself. Here’s to Darcy being wise beyond her years.” Louis toasted and Harry used one hand to find the glass and steady it while the other slowly brought his glass to Louis’ with a ‘clink.’ He took a sip and winced at the burn of it, coughing slightly and pouting when Louis laughed at him.

“Oh, come on now babe. I promise I wasn’t laughing at you, more at your facial expressions. They’re very cute, by the way.” Harry blushed and ducked his head, breath getting caught in his throat when he felt Louis’ fingers under his chin so he could tilt Harry’s head up. “You’re very pretty when you blush, do you know that?” Louis asked and Harry could feel Louis’ lips graze his own, so he surged forward and pressed his mouth fully on Louis’. It was a little messy, he didn’t quite get the angle right and he ended up with only half of his mouth on Louis’ but it didn’t matter, Louis just rolled with and adjusted their kissing technique so all Harry had to do was nip at Louis’ lips and sooth the sting with his tongue. He only pulled away so he could breathe and Louis kept their foreheads together, their breath mingling like wisps of smoke. “Darcy is very, very smart for a seven year old.” Harry breathes and Louis laughs quietly, tugging Harry until he was laying on Louis’ chest on the couch and they kissed until they fell asleep, getting woken up by Darcy who had patted them until she figured out that they were both there. “Does this mean you’ll get to tuck me in all the time now?” Darcy asked and Harry had just grinned before telling her yes, he would tuck her in as much as she and her daddy wanted.

 **  
** They got married two years later, with another cat to go with Misty except this one was a boy with only one eye named Falcon. It was a Thing. So was moving into a bigger flat and finding another surrogate so Darcy could have a baby brother or sister. They still went to the God awful “blind-leading-the-blind” meetings once a week, no matter how much Harry complained about it. Louis said it was where  they met so they obviously still had to go. Darcy eventually gave up and just told Harry to go with it. “It’s another Thing, Papa. Daddy is a sappy weirdo and you married him. Deal with it.” Darcy was a very sarcastic nine year old. Harry wouldn't trade his life for anything in the world. Not even if he could see again. He had everything he could ever want.


End file.
